Star Force: Bonds
by Sleepy's Story Time
Summary: Superhuman teens are disappearing from all over the place. Someone is leading a team of evil superhumans called The Elite Stars in abducting superhuman teens. But why? What is the purpose of this? Is it apart of a government organization? And why did a team of superhumans turn against their own kind? Can a misfit team by the name of Star Force find out all these answers?
1. Star Force Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm rewriting the first 3 chapters because I had changed some stuff in my story . So please enjoy the hopefully new and final version of this story.**

* * *

Saturday Jan. 25th

Diamond District, Crystal Springs

11:30 PM

A boy sits outside on top of an office building. He was looking out at the Central District of Crystal Springs. As he watched over it, he couldn't help but think of the city's motto. The motto was 'A Place For Humans And Superhumans Alike'. The boy laughed as he looked over the city. He couldn't believe that they still kept that motto. Everyone knows what Crystal Springs is today. It may have been a glorious city back then, but now it was on the verge of total chaos. It seemed like anything could upset the entire city and cause an uproar for both humans and superhumans. But, somehow the city was able to manage to create a sort of balancing act. Even with it becoming a playground for violent groups that were filled with both humans and superhumans alike. And the fact that the mayor of the city was crooked, as he was taking bribes from one of the most powerful gangs, a gang called the Elite Stars, a group of superhumans and was using the city's budget for his own uses. Which caused the police to not have the updated inhibitor collars, and other planned city projects to be canceled. Not to mention that the schools had outdated curriculums. But, the mayor's days are numbered, as election day looms in the background. Many of the citizens are voting for a new mayor that isn't corrupt. The boy meanwhile was standing on the edge of the building, looking down at the street. As he did, he briefly wondered whether he would die if he jumped, but he shook the thought away as he remembered what he was here for.

Now the boy was no ordinary boy. In fact, he was a superhuman boy with the power of pyrokinesis. Now on to the boy's physical appearance. He was short for his age of 14. He had light black skin that glistened in the sunlight. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. But they were hidden by a pair of red glasses. His hair was short and spiky with red streaks in it. He wore a red hoodie and underneath it was a black shirt with a star that was shattered into tiny fragments. He wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans. He had a red and black converses. Now back to the task at hand, the boy was there because he was on patrol. He was on patrol because there was a surge in superhuman teenagers and kids being abducted. It was all over the news, as more and more of them disappeared. Some even were abducted in front of people. It got to be so much that the heroes had to call in the D-ranked teenage kids in training like the boy and his two teammates. The boy moved to sit on the edge of the building, when he stopped to look at his Star-com as he got a call. He hit the accept button and the angelic voice of one of his teammates came through.

"Hey Corey," the voice said. When he heard the voice, he felt a blush spread across his face. Corey then cleared his throat and spoke to his teammate.

"H..hey Rose. How's your patrol in the Ruby District going?," Corey asked. "Really! Did you just stutter in front of your crush? I mean honestly, how can she even like you much less be friends with you", Corey thought. It was silent for a while before Rose spoke. He briefly wondered if she had hung up on him, but his hope was restored when she spoke up.

"Sorry, Corey. I had stopped to ask someone a question," Rose said. Corey wanted to ask what was the question, but thought against it. He then turned his conversation with Rose. He couldn't help but smile, as thought about Rose. Corey started to daydream about him and Rose. Suddenly he heard Rose ask him a question, and he was snapped out of his daydream. He looked down at his Star-com, as Rose's voice rang through it again.

"Corey what did you mean when you said 'I love you'?," Rose asked. A pink tint spread across his face, as he started to blush. He was at a loss for words, as he stammered and stuttered for a response. He finally gave up, as he couldn't think of a response. He sighed in defeat as Rose spoke again. "Did you mean it as in you love me like a sister?," Rose asked. Corey's face lit up, as he saw a way out of this sticky situation.

"Yes. That's what I meant when I said 'I love you'," Corey said. As he did, he couldn't help but to let out a silent sigh.

"Oh. So that's what you meant then. Well ok, then. We're brother and sister," Rose said. Corey thought he had heard a hint of sadness in her voice, but thought that he was crazy for thinking like that.

"Tch. As if she's interested in you! You're probably the most repulsive thing to her. So it's no wonder why she doesn't like you. I mean you are a monster after all. And monsters don't deserve happiness in their lives. And unfortunately for you, that means your doomed to a life of tragedy," Corey thought. He let out another sigh, as he sunk deeper into his depression spell. Corey looked at his Star-com, face a mixture of happiness and sadness. On one hand, he was happy because he got to be around Rose and that always made him feel safe and happy. But on the other, sad because she didn't feel the same way about him. Not to mention that he felt an aching pain in his heart, every time she did something nice for him. It hurt because he knew that she didn't return his feelings. It hurts him so much that he had to remind himself that she only saw him as a brotherly figure and nothing else, which hurt him even more. A couple of minutes passed, as the silence grew thicker. Corey then cleared his throat and started to speak.

"H..hey, Rose. I'm...um..I'm gonna call you back later, ok?," Corey said. Rose's response was almost immediate, as she stuttered herself.

"O..oh..ok. I understand. I hope you make it back safely," Rose said. And again he thought he'd heard that hint of sadness in her voice. He sighed, as the line went dead. Corey then looked back at the city. It seemed peaceful, but he knew what that peacefulness really meant. It meant that something was going to go down and it was happening soon. But he couldn't stop himself from trying to hang on to the illusion of actual peace in the city. He then took out a small sketchbook and pencil out of his hoodie pocket. Corey looked up at the city skyline and took in all of the designs and sizes of all the buildings. After he was done, he looked back down at his small sketchbook and started to draw what he observed. As he sketched, he started to feel better about himself. He even started to smile, as he completed his sketch. Sketching always had that effect on Corey. It was always his outlet for him to voice his aggression and pain. Not to mention that when his family and friends saw his work, they'd always praise him and tell him that he was a great artist. But, Corey always felt that he could do better. That's why art was always his favorite subject in school and why he was such a good artist. He let out a breath, as he put the finishing touches on his artwork. Corey smiled a small smile, as he looked at the finished product. He then closed the book and put both it and the pencil back in his hoodie pocket. Corey then got up and started to stretch, when he heard a scream from a couple blocks over.

Corey walked to the edge of the building to see which block the scream came from. Then suddenly, he saw a huge explosion came from the Emerald District and got worried about his other teammate. He immediately got his Star-com and called his other teammate. The call almost went through, but Corey canceled it as he heard another scream. Only this time it was louder. He then took his shoes off and concentrated all his power to his feet. And in an instant, Corey was hovering above the ground with fire coming out of his feet. He then put more power into his feet and he flew off to where he had heard the scream came from. When he reached the alley the scream came from, he saw two boys. One boy was wearing a black cloak, making it hard to see his face. And the other boy looked kind of familiar to Corey. He was wearing a grey beanie on top of his black hair that framed his face and ocean blue eyes. Some tufts of hair stuck out from the hat and he could see that a red streak was visible in his hair. The boy was wearing a white shirt with a black long sleeve lumberjack shirt on top of it and on top of that he wore a heavy coat to protect him from the cold January night. He also wore black jeans with grey converses. The boy seemed to be frozen in shock, as he was pushed up against the brick wall of the building next to the alley, while the boy in the black cloak was moving closer to him. Corey then landed a couple of meters away from them. He put his converses back on and tiptoed over towards the garbage dump and hid behind it. Corey peeked out from his hiding spot and listened to the conversation.

"You look like a good specimen to me," the cloaked boy said. The other boy seemed to shake in fear, as he said those words. And now that Corey was closer to the two, he could see the scared boy's face more clearly. And when he did, Corey's blood started to boil. Because before him was his brother, who was about to be taken by some creep. But, he didn't act until the other boy tried to grab his brother's metallic arm. That sent Corey over the edge, as he ran from his hiding place and punched the other boy. The punch sent him flying out of the alleyway. He then turned to his brother and checked him to see if he was injured. When he saw that he wasn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. But that was replaced with anger, as he looked at his brother.

"AJ! What are you doing here? You know how dangerous patrol is, don't you?," Corey said. The other boy seemed to be scared by Corey's tone of voice. Corey saw this and sighed as he calmed himself down and tried again. " Why are you here? Please tell me!," he said. The other boy seemed to blush as he looked to the ground. He then cleared his throat and spoke up.

" I came here to give you your coat because it's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick," AJ said. Corey smiled as he saw the coat inside of his brother's coat.

"Thanks. But, AJ you forgot that my pyrokinesis keeps my body at a constant hot temperature and that's why I can't get cold in winter. Plus I don't think that the real reason why you're out here," Corey said. AJ just froze, as he tried to come up with an excuse. When he couldn't, he sighed and looked Corey in his eyes, as he told the truth.

"Fine. I really came out here because I wanted to see you in action and to maybe join in on the fun," AJ said. Corey rubbed his temple, as he looked at AJ. He couldn't believe that his brother thought that this was fun. This current situation wasn't fun. It was dangerous and life threatening. They could seriously die or be horribly injured. So, how his brother thought that this was fun was beyond him.

"AJ, this isn't fun. We could die or worse. Plus I don't want you here anyway. You could get hurt. And if you did…..I wouldn't know how to handle it or live with myself," Corey said. AJ looked at him and frowned. He thought that he was being babied and that his brother was being overprotective again. Corey always did that when it came to his little brother. He would always protect his brother from any and every thing. Even from the smallest of things. But to Corey, he was doing it to protect his little brother from harm. And as long as he was ok, Corey was content with himself.

"So, you don't think I can handle myself?," AJ asked as he grabbed his metallic right arm. Corey tried to walk closer, but AJ back away from him. Corey was shocked to say the least. It wasn't everyday that his brother got angry at him. Sure Corey saw his brother get angry at other people and that anger he showed scared Corey. It scared him because with a temper like that, AJ could become a villain. And what he could do with his power and temper was what scared him the most.

"No its just that…..I...I don't want to see you get hurt is all," Corey said as he looked at AJ's metallic arm. AJ followed his eyesight and looked down at his right arm. He frowned when he picked up on what he was insinuating. He growled, as he looked at his brother.

"Is that it? You don't want me here because of my metallic arm? Does it bother you that much that you're constantly worried about me getting hurt? Are...are you ashamed of it? Because I'm not," AJ said, as his voice rose up until he was yelling. After his barrage of questions, he was left panting and had to catch his breath. Corey meanwhile, was stunned by AJ's bluntness. He didn't know why AJ was acting like this. Corey just wanted his little brother to be safe from harm. That's all he wanted in life, to protect his brother.

"AJ, that's not what I mean. All I meant was that you can't even be here because your not officially a part of Star Force. And you don't even have your Star-com," Corey said. AJ looked away, as he frowned.

"So! I'll get that-," AJ said, but was interrupted by a shadow spear being thrown between them. They were lucky enough to avoid it grazing either of them. They then turned around to see that the cloaked kid had gotten up and was angry that he was stopped by Corey. Corey then looked at his brother and told him to hide.

"AJ! Go hide somewhere safe, while I handle this creep," Corey said. He then lunged at the cloaked kid and tackled him to the ground, as AJ ran past them to go hide somewhere. The kid then kicked Corey off of him, sending him flying into the street. As he landed in the street, a car stopped in front of Corey. The driver then got out of the car to go check him. But as soon as the cloaked kid came out, the driver ran away from the scene for fear of her life. The cloaked kid then walked over towards Corey and gripped him up by his hoodie. Corey coughed as the grip was tight around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?," Corey asked. The cloaked kid laughed, as he removed his hood. What Corey saw shocked him to his very core. What he saw was his one of his old bullies from grade 6 of elementary school. He wore a black cloak over his black long sleeved shirt. Under the black shirt was a white buttoned up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He was as white as the snow, with a red tint to his white cheeks from the cold of the night. His hair was as yellow as the sun and cut short and somewhat unkempt, almost like he had just gotten out of bed. Corey couldn't say anything, as the boy he once knew stood before him.

"What? Aren't ya glad to see me?," the boy asked. Corey could only sit there and stare at him. Shock and fear written across his face. He hadn't seen this boy in over a year. He thought that he had been locked away in juvenile detention.

"C...Conner!? How'd you get here? I thought you were in juvenile detention for what you did to me?," Corey asked. Conner just laughed, as he threw Corey to the ground. Corey just looked up at Conner in fear. He didn't know if he would die or not.

"Am I going to die? Well I do deserve it. I am a monster, after all. But, I never thought that it would be by his hands," Corey thought. Corey tried to crawl away from him, but Conner had trapped him in a shadowy cell. He only laughed, as he disappeared from sight. Corey looked around to try to find Conner. With each second going by, he could feel his fear rising. Then he started to hear a laugh echoing around the street. Then the boy started to rise out of Corey's shadow that was cast by the moonlight. Before he could turn around, the boy punched him hard in the stomach, making him spit up blood. The punch sent him flying into the ground, creating an indent in it, while breaking the shadow cell.

Corey turned around to see the boy standing above him. A groan escaped his mouth, as he got up.

"Conner, we don't have to fight. We can go back to how everything was before this," Corey said. Conner looked down at him and growled low in his throat. He then raised his hand and created a shadow ball, throwing it at Corey. Corey couldn't avoid it, since it was a point blank shot. When the smoke settled, Corey was covered in dust, as he shielded half of the attack with his right arm. He had tried to get up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was covered in cuts and bloodied in some places. He looked up as a shadow appeared above him. Conner had created a giant shadow ball, lowering his hand to throw it at Corey. He looked on as the ball came towards him, and started to think about how to avoid it. He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate on redirecting his power to his feet. In an instant, his shoes were burnt off as fire came out of his feet, propelling him into the air. As he flew up, he looked down to see that the giant ball had disappeared.

In an instant, both the boy and the ball were behind Corey. He turned around to see that Conner had appeared behind him.

"Have you forgotten that both myself and my attacks can travel through shadows?", Conner said, as he threw the ball at Corey. Said boy had put more thrust into his left leg to fly out of the way of the shadow ball. Which collided with the rooftops and destroyed half of them. Corey's face contorted in a shocked expression. He turned around to see Conner laughing at the destruction.

"Conner, why are you like this? Why are you doing this?", Corey asked. Conner growled again and created multiple shadow balls and shot shadow beams at Corey. He increased the thrust of his fire and flew around the beams, successfully avoiding them. He then changed courses to fly towards Conner, trying to get close to him. But changed directions, as he saw a giant shadow ball coming towards him. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid it and felt the full force of the attack, as he collided with it. He fell towards the ground with a thud, as his body was covered in cuts and bruises. The last thing he heard was Conner laughing. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Corey couldn't help but to let his mind wander.

Flashback

7th grade year

"Hey did you hear what that boy over there did last year?," one boy said, while pointing to a boy in the corner. He then looked over to a boy wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans with red and black shoes one and red glasses. He looked up when he felt eyes on him. When he did, he saw a group of boys staring at him. Their eyes held nothing but disgust. It only made the boy more self conscious, as they kept staring at him. He then turned to look at something else, while not trying to cry as his eyes started to water. Then he heard a group of girls giggling and laughing. He looked over at them and they laughed even harder. Then he felt something being thrown at him. He looked up, he felt food slide down his face. The boy's eyes started to water as he looked around the cafeteria. Everyone started to laugh and point at him. The boy got up to ask why.

"Why are you doing this?," the boy asked. Everyone stopped laughing, as the boy's question hung in the air. They all looked at the boy like he was crazy. Then one of the girls stood and stared at the boy with disgust in her eyes. She then walked closer to him and pushed him into the wall, causing him to fall back to the floor. He looked up, as she smiled sadistically down at him.

"Why, you ask. We do this because you're a monster and you deserve it," the girl said. She then kicked him in the stomach and left him groaning in pain as he fell towards the floor. When he was on the floor, she put her foot down on his back and then spit on him. The boy started to full on cry. His sobs were the only thing filling the cafeteria, as the girl kept torturing him while the rest of the cafeteria was shouting 'Monster'. When she was done, the boy was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a black eye, a broken arm, a dislocated leg, and a bloodied nose. He stood up, and looked around and saw that they all looked at him with loathing in their eyes. The boy then ran out of the cafeteria and straight into two people, but before he could look at who it was, he ran off towards the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, he ran into the nearest stall and locked it. Then sat on the toilet seat and cried his heart out. Suddenly, someone walked into the bathroom and the boy froze in fear. He thought it was one of the boy bullies. But when the person stopped in front of his stall, they just knocked on it before speaking. When they got no answer from him, they sighed and knocked again before speaking to him.

"Come on, Corey. I know that you're in there," the person said. Corey looked through the crack in the door to see his friend standing there. He got up and unlocked the door and opened it to let in his friend. He then sat back on the seat, while his friend stood in front of him.

"How did you find me, Damian?," Corey asked in a strained voice. Damian frowned as he looked at Corey's appearance. It made him angry whenever Corey turned up injured and bruised. It reminded him of home and that was a bad thing. His hands balled into fists, the longer he looked at him. But when he saw how Corey flinched, he calmed himself down and looked back at Corey.

"You ran into me and Rose when you ran out of the cafeteria," Damian said. Corey just looked away from him. Damian sighed and moved closer to Corey, but he moved backwards on the toilet seat out of fear. Damian then moved back towards the stall door.

"Why are you here?," Corey asked. Damian looked offended by Corey's question. He moved to answer him, but Corey beat him to it. "I mean why are you friends with a monster like me?," he said. Damian was angry that Corey saw himself as a monster. But, he was even angrier at his classmates for putting it in his head. He looked at Corey and saw the fresh tears that had started its track down his face. It was as if his ocean blue eyes were slowly becoming a waterfall. It hurt Damian's heart to see his best friend like this. Corey was always the cheerful sunshine in his life. He knew how to always cheer up anyone he came into contact with. When people saw his smile, they knew everything was going to be alright. But to see him like this, it was disheartening. It hurt them all to say the least. It seemed like every day he was slowly becoming less and less of himself. He hardly smiled anymore, not unless they really made him happy. But besides that, he was always depressed and thought badly of himself. To the point of it being bad for his mental health. But, Damian and everyone else in Corey's life tried their hardest to cheer him up day in and day out. Damian was brought back to reality, when he heard a sniffle and looked up at Corey who was still crying.

Damian finally had enough of this and walked over to him and gave him a big bear hug, or in Damian's case a wolf hug. Corey was shocked at first, but slowly warmed up to the hug and began to hug him back. After a while, they heard someone enter the bathroom and knock on the stall door. They quickly separated and opened the door to see Rose standing there.

"Rose? What are you doing in the boys bathroom?," Corey asked. Rose just walked into the stall and hugged Corey. Soon Damian joined the hug and they all stayed like that for a while. Until Rose pulled back and spoke to Corey.

"You seriously think that I won't go into the boys bathroom because I'm a girl? I will always come in here if it means making you feel better, if I have to," Rose said. Corey looked at Rose and saw the seriousness in her eyes. But, he also saw something else in there that he couldn't put his finger on. And it made him feel a little hope, but that was quickly dashed, when he thought about what had happened. He frowned and tried to speak up, but Rose silenced him. "And before you say you're a monster, I want you to know something. To me you're not a monster. To me you're a reliable friend. To me you're the sunshine of the team, heck your even the heart of the team. And don't you forget it. Because you were lucky enough to have a caring family and caring friends. And they're carrying enough to tell you that you're not a monster," she said. Rose's speech left the bathroom in silence. No one had anything to say. The only thing that was heard was Corey's cries. Both Rose and Damian looked at Corey and then to each other and smiled. They then gave Corey another hug and let him let it all out.

"You're not a monster!," they said in unison.

"You're not a monster!,"

End Flashback

Flames started to erupt from Corey's unconscious body. The red streak in his hair grew bigger, as his hair became entirely red. The flames grew wilder and wilder, until Corey's eyes opened up to reveal pure red eyes. Corey slowey rose to his feet, as the flames overtook his body. Once the flames covered his entire body, Corey let out a loud roar as everything around him exploded. The flames began to flare from his feet as he charged at Conner who was unprepared for Corey's sudden attack. Conner was sent flying into the wall, as Corey charged at him. He then threw fireballs at the boy, who couldn't dodge it in time as they exploded upon contact. Corey wasn't done though. He charged at the boy once more. This time Corey grabbed the boy and launched punch after punch at Conner. Once he was done with that, Corey then carried the boy into the air and spun him around. Sending him further up into the air. Corey than flew up to the boy and punched him so hard that it sent him flying back down to earth. Corey flew down at top speed with a fireball ready to be thrown at Conner. Not repeating the same mistake before, he threw the fireball at him, causing a huge explosion. When the dust settled, Conner crawled away from the crater that was created by the explosion. He leaned himself against the wall, sighing as he saw no sign of Corey. But this relief was short lived as Corey walked out of the still raging flames with his eyes glowing red.

Conner was scared to say the least. Corey wasn't always like this. He would always cower in fear and cry his eyes out. But, this Corey was different. He was angrier and more volatile then he remembered. It should be said that an angry AJ was bad, but an angry Corey was worse. Because it would take a lot to calm him down and an army to take him down. Now Conner was the one cowering in fear, as Corey walked closer to him. He had tried to get away from Corey, but it was too late, as he was picked up by said boy. Corey raised his right hand as a fireball started to form in it. He was getting ready to throw it at the boy, but a yell had stopped him. Corey turned around to see his brother, AJ, standing there watching him. Tears were clearly visible in his ocean blue eyes. Corey then threw Conner to the ground and turned fully to face AJ.

"Don't hurt him anymore!," AJ yelled. Corey frowned, as his brother said this. He was outraged that Conner had tried to take his brother away. Didn't AJ want him to kill Conner? Didn't he want him gone? Why didn't he want Corey to finish the job? Did he almost forget what had happened? Corey couldn't take anymore of this and he then turned around to Conner. He then walked towards him with a sinister smile on his face, but something stopped him. He looked down to see a pair of arms around his waist. It then dawned on him that AJ was hugging him to stop him from doing something he would regret. Once that realization dawned on him, his hair turned back to its normal red and black style and his eyes went back to their normal ocean blue color. Tears started to fall from his eyes, as he slowly fell to his knees. He was ashamed of himself to say the least. He was ashamed because he let his little brother stop him from doing something he knows what's wrong. But, he didn't listen. Didn't want to listen to reason. Only wanted to protect his brother from someone who tried to take him away. And what better way to do it, then to kill him. At least that's what Corey thought. But, he was wrong. So wrong. Just one bad choice and he could've been taken from his brother. Sent to prison for who knows how long. And that thought alone scared and shocked him the most. So what was he supposed to do. He just cried and cried, until he couldn't anymore. Just sat there and cried, as his brother hugged him. Even AJ had started to cry. And that's what they did they sat there and cried. "You know you really scared me there. I..th...thought ...that you'd...go through with it and. And kill him," he said.

"I was, but you stopped me from doing that and I'm grateful for that. I love you, little brother," Corey said. That just made AJ cry even harder.

"I love you too, CJ," AJ said. They would've stayed like that, but Corey got a call on his Star-com. Corey pulled out his Star-com, which was shaped like a Nokia 3310 model phone, except with a D-pad and two buttons located under the screen. A red grip was wrapped around the device itself. While the rest it was light blue with dark blue designs running through it. When he pulled it out of his pocket, he saw that it was a call from Rose. He immediately answered it and Rose's voice rang through it.

"Corey, go to the Emerald District. It's Damian. He's in trouble," Rose said. And as soon as she said that, she was gone. Corey then put his Star-com back into his pocket and got up, pulling his brother with him. AJ looked at him, concern written on his face. With no words exchanged, Corey picked his brother up bridal style and started to fly off. But, he stopped when he remembered that Conner was on the ground. He turned around and saw that he had escaped, while they were talking and flew off into the direction of the Emerald District. The only thought in his head was that Damian better be okay.


	2. Star Force Chapter 2

Star Force

Chapter 2: Energy Bolts Vs. Ice Claws

Saturday Jan. 25th

Ruby District, Crystal Springs

11:30 PM

A girl was walking through the deserted park at night. She was there to patrol the park because a number of superhuman kids and teens were abducted in the park. Whether it was in the park's bathrooms or just in the shady spots away from the cameras, kids and teens were disappearing and at an alarming rate. As the girl walked on, she started to get a strange feeling that tonight wasn't going to end on a happy note. It was almost as if she could feel the danger lurking around the corner. Like the danger itself was waiting for the right time to reveal itself and wreak it's havoc. Suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine and turned quickly to see if anyone was behind her. When she found nothing, she turned around and continued to walk along the park's path. She kept looking around to see if anything was suspicious or out of place, all the while rubbing her arms to get warm.

Now the girl was stunning. Her skin was caramel colored and that complimented her blue hair that was parted into a ponytail with bangs in the front that almost covered her eyes. Her beautiful red eyes were hidden behind black glasses. She was a tall chubby girl that was proud of being big. She wore a long sleeved royal blue dress with the skirt part cut above her knees. She had on white high heels and black stockings on. She would have on her big pink coat on, but she was in a rush to get to night patrol that she forgot it. She started to get bored with looking around the deserted park, so she sat down on one of the swings on the playground part of the park. She started to swing on the swing, until she decided to check up on one of her teammates. She took out her Star-com and called her teammate.

"Hey Corey," she said. She waited for Corey's response. She knew that Corey didn't often talk on his Star-com if it wasn't necessary, but she knew he would answer the call no matter what he was doing.

"H..hey Rose. How's your patrol in the Ruby District going?," Corey asked. Rose couldn't help but blush as Corey said her name. She loved it whenever he said her name, it made her feel at ease. Like she could be herself and not what her parents wanted her to be. Rose felt trapped in her family life because her parents weren't supportive of her choice to become a superhero. They weren't supportive because they had wanted her to be apart of the family business, which was to join their family's oil mining company called 'Owens Oil Company' as the new CEO. Rose's parents had tried to deter her from being a hero, but everytime they had failed and every time they'd try again, Rose's anger and hatred towards her parents had increased. So, Rose kept training to become a hero, which greatly angered her parents. So one day, her parents decided to lock her in her room, only letting her out for special functions that required the whole family to be present. That was the last straw for Rose. She decided to run away from her parents and move in with her uncle in Crystal Springs, but that did nothing to free her because she still felt trapped, even though she now lives with her uncle. Now back to the matter at hand, she started to continue her conversation with Corey, but stopped as she saw two girls walk by the playground. As they walked by, they looked over at her and smiled and laughed. Rose automatically got offended and asked them why they were laughing.

"Hey. Why are you laughing at me?," Rose asked. The two girls just looked at her and laughed again. Rose was getting angry, as the girls kept laughing at her. The laughing ceased once they saw Rose's hair started glowing bright blue and blue orbs had appeared in her hands. The girls were scared of her at this point and wanted nothing to do with her wrath she was about to unleash upon them. Then one of the girls spoke up, as a way to assuage her.

"W..we were laughing b...because w..we h..heard that you were kicked out of your house by your parents because you couldn't follow their orders," the girl said. But that only made Rose angrier. Her hair had erupted into blue flames and the orbs in her hands were burning brighter than ever. She had walked closer to the girls, who had by that point had started to back away from her. When she saw their scared faces, she had finally started to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and looked back at the girls. But before she could say sorry, they had ran off somewhere. Rose was about to call out to them, but remembered that she was talking to Corey. She turned back to her Star-com and saw that the call was still ongoing and picked it up to speak to Corey.

"Sorry, Corey. I had stopped to ask someone a question," Rose said. When she got no response back, she was worried that he had hung up on her because she hadn't answered his question or responded to him, while she was talking to the girls. But then, she started to hear a faint voice come through the other end of the Star-com. She had to listen closely to see what it said. But when she did, she had started to become as red as a tomato. Rose had heard Corey say 'I love you, Rose'. When she heard that her hopes had started to rise and she couldn't help but ask him directly. "Corey what did you mean when you said 'I love you'?," she asked. She could hear Corey panting, as he tried to think of a way out of the situation. Having enough of the silence, she decided to take initiative and restart the conversation.

"Did you mean it as in you love me like a sister?," Rose asked, with a hint of sadness in her tone. Corey seemed to light up at the idea and quickly responded to her question, although she heard a sigh escape his lips.

"Yes. That's what I meant when I said 'I love you'," Corey said. Rose sighed, as she listened to Corey say that he sees her as a sister. It was the ultimate sign of being friend-zoned and she hated it. Hated it with a burning passion. It hurt her to hear that. But, she knew she had to put her feelings aside and say that she sees him the same way, even though it hurt her to say it.

"Oh. So that's what you meant then. Well ok, then. We're brother and sister," Rose said, with a sadness lacing her tone. She couldn't help letting a bit of her sadness into her tone. It hurt her to say that Corey was just a brother figure to her. It hurt her deeply because that wasn't what she saw him as. Not what she wanted him as. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. Someone to cuddle with. Someone to talk to at late hours in the night. She just wanted him to be that someone so badly that it hurt. Her thoughts were spiraling, as she racked her brain to find a reason as to why he saw her as a sister.

"Why did he say that? Was it because I did something to lead him to that conclusion? Was it something I said? What? What was it? Why? Just why? Or maybe he doesn't like me anymore?," Rose thought. She was desperately wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost missed Corey clearing his throat.

"H..hey, Rose. I'm...um..I'm gonna call you back later, ok?," Corey said. Rose was stunned by his statement, but thought it would be the best for both of them. It would give them both time to think about this whole situation. Time away from each other is what they both needed right now. She sighed as she tried to come up with something to say, before they hung up.

"O..oh..ok. I understand. I hope you make it back safely," Rose said. Corey made a sound of understanding, before he ended the call. Rose looked at her Star-com and started to smile sadly. She then decided to try and call her other teammate to take her mind off of Corey. She dialed the number and waited for it to go through, but when it didn't she got scared. Rose quickly dialed the number again to see if it would go through this time, but again it didn't go through. She was about to call again,when a huge explosion caught her attention. Rose looked up at the destruction and saw it came from the same part of Crystal Springs that her other teammate was sent to patrol at. Cold sweat started to roll down her face, as worry racked her brain. She was so worried about her teammate that she did see the girl that ran past her. But she did feel a bump, when someone ran into her. She got up and looked around for who had bumped into her. When she did, she found that the person who bumped her was chasing after someone. Rose got up and decided to chase after them to see what was the problem. When she finally caught up to them, she decided to hide in the bushes and see what was going to happen. She peeked out of the bushes to hear the conversation.

"Well what's a little girl like you doing out here at a time like this?," the hooded figure asked. The girl seemed to shake with fear, as the hooded figure stalked closer to her. She tried to back up closer to the park's bathroom wall, but it was futile as she only trapped herself. Rose shifted her position in the bushes, so she could get a better look at the girl that was trapped. What she saw was that the girl was wearing a bland dark green long sleeved shirt. Over that was a blue coat that was two sizes bigger than her. And she wore a pair of black denim jeans with a pair of black and white shoes. Her skin was a pale shade of white, but her hair was as black as the night sky and was at shoulder length with a side parted over her right eye. And her eyes were as green as a tree's leaves in the spring, while her body was slimmer than most her age. As Rose took in the girl's appearance, she couldn't help but to think of where else she saw the girl. She knew that the girl looked familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on why though. But as she tried to think, the hooded figure had grabbed ahold of the girl's arm. Rose's protectiveness had kicked in and she jumped out of the bushes and ran in between the two. She frowned as the hooded figure smiled.

"Why are you after this girl?," Rose asked. The hooded figure just kept the same smile, as they backed up from Rose. Then without missing a beat, the figure reached up and yanked the hood off of their head to reveal snow white hair. When Rose got a look at the figure's hair, she knew who it was. It was Stephanie Smith, her old friend from when she used to live with her parents. At that time, her parents tried to force her to hang out with kids of rich socialites and Stephanie happened to be one of them. But the last thing she heard from Stephanie, was that she was going on an expensive vacation. So what was she doing here? Stephanie's smile grew bigger, as Rose's face shifted from shock to fear as she looked at her. Stephanie wore a red skin tight jumpsuit with go-go boots. Over that, she wore a black cloak. Her snow white hair was parted into two ponytails on either side of her head.

"What you don't remember me? Or is it that you don't want to remember me?," Stephanie said. Rose was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe it was Stephanie standing in front of her. Stephanie wasn't the type to hurt a fly. Back when Rose knew her, she was a big scaredy cat that was even afraid of her own shadow. She would always hold on to Rose, when something scary happened. So the question now was, where did she get this nasty mean streak from?

"Steph, how…what happened to you?," Rose asked. Stephanie scoffed at the question, as her face contorted into anger. She then walked closer to Rose and glared down at her.

"As if you don't already know," Stephanie said. Rose was confused by Stephanie's statement. She didn't know what Stephanie was talking about. She only knew that she was on vacation. Rose's confusion started to aggravate Stephanie and decided to punch her. But Rose caught the punch, and threw a blue orb of energy at her. The orb exploded as it made contact and sent Stephanie flying into the nearest bush. Rose then turned around and grabbed the girl's hand. But when she did, she stopped at what she saw. What she saw was her best friend, Hikari Summers, standing there. Immediately, so many questions ran through her mind. She couldn't believe Hikari would be stupid enough to get herself into trouble like this. Rose was angry and furious, but now was not the time to chew her out as Stephanie had got up and started to run towards them.

Rose immediately grabbed Hikari and threw her out of the way. She then turned around to block Stephanie. Rose was successful in stopping her and lifted her up and threw her into a nearby tree. She turned around, grabbed Hikari and ran away from the park. They kept running until they made it to Amethyst street. They ran behind the nearby bank and hid. There they got a chance to stop and catch their breath. Rose looked over at Hikari and frowned. Hope looked at her and immediately knew what made her angry. Rose impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for Hikari to explain herself. When Hope didn't start talking, she decided to get the conversation going.

"Well!," Rose said, with a hint of anger. Hikari looked at her with confusion written all over her face. When she saw that Hikari wasn't going to budge, she decided to calm down and try to get Hikari to answer her calmly. She sighed and turned to look at Hikari. "Hikari? Do you know why I'm mad that you're here?," Rose asked. Hikari nodded her head 'yes' and looked up at Rose with tears in her eyes. Rose then reached out and hugged her. She had let Hikari cry, as she held her, while whispering sweet words in her ear. Finally, Hikari had stopped crying and looked up at Rose with a smile. Hikari then sighed and started talking, before she could think.

"I k...know y..your m..mad. And I know it's for a good reason. But I came here because I was scared that you would get hurt and that-," Hikari said, the last part of her sentence had been left unsaid. But both know what the last part was going to be. Rose looked at her and wiped a stray tear from her eye, as she brought her in for another hug. After a minute, Rose broke away from the hug and looked at Hikari. She ran her hand across Hikari's face gently and smiled at her. She then took her hand and led her out from behind the building. They started to walk to the subway station to go back to the Sapphire District. As they were walking, Rose couldn't help but to feel eyes upon her. She had looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but found none on the street. That put her at ease, but she still felt like they were being watched. She looked around again and this time saw that it was Hikari looking at her. Rose sighed, as she turned back to look at the street ahead. The silence between them was unbearable. Both were struggling to say something. Anything that can save them from this silence. Finally Hikari found something to start up a conversation. "You know that I don't like it when you're mad or angry. Right?," she said.

Rose nodded her head, as they kept walking. She then stopped and turned around to look Hikari in her eyes.

"I know you don't like it when I'm angry, but that doesn't change the fact that you snuck out here by yourself. Do you know what could've happened tonight?," Rose asked. Hikari shook her head no, as she looked down at the street. Her hair covering one of her eyes. Rose looked at her and reached for her chin. She then gently lifted it up, so that Hikari was looking at her. Rose could see that there were fresh tears in Hikari's eyes, threatening to spill over. She took a deep breath and continued her comment. "I know that your intentions were good, but you have to remember that I'm a D-rank hero. And that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said. Hikari shook her head yes and shifted her eyes towards the street once more. It looked like she had something to say, but didn't want to say it. Rose had let her chin go, so she could decide what to do.

"You know if you have anything to say, you can tell me right?," Rose said. Hikari nodded her head yes, but didn't say anything else. Rose waited for her to say something, but nothing was said. A minute had passed and nothing but silence passed between the two. When she knew Hikari wasn't going to say something, she sighed and started to walk again. But a small voice had stopped her in her tracks.

"A..are….are you g...going to tell daddy?," Hikari asked. Rose turned around and looked at her. She thought about it for a minute, before she answered her question. She walked back towards Hikari and lowered herself to the same height as Hikari. She looked into her eyes and smiled.

"No. I'm not going to tell my uncle Sam. But you have to promise that you won't do this again. At least not until you become a part of the team. Ok?," Rose said. Hikari shook her head yes and they started to walk towards the train station again. Suddenly, an ice spear landed at their feet. Rose then reached out and pushed Hikari back behind her. Then Stephanie jumped from one of the buildings and landed in front of Rose and Hikari. She smiled at them deviously. Stephanie then coated both arms in ice to make ice claws and lunged at Rose. Said girl pushed Hikari out of the way, as she was tackled by Stephanie. Both girls landed on the ground. Stephanie then raised a hand and brought it down to claw at Rose, but she had created two blue orbs in her hands and brought them together around Stephanie's hand. The resulting collision caused an explosion that blew Stephanie away from Rose. Rose got up and looked at where Stephanie landed. Stephanie had landed a couple of meters away from her. When she landed, she made a giant crater in the middle of the street. Stephanie then got out of the crater and shot multiple ice arrows at Rose. Rose looked up at all the arrows and thought about how she could avoid all of them. A lightbulb went off in her head, as she got an idea. Rose pulled out her Star-com and quickly dialed a couple of buttons. Suddenly, the Star-com started to beep and glow a bright blue color, as it turned into a sword hilt. She then grabbed ahold of it and it came to life, as a bright blue blade made of energy shot out from it. The blade grew to a ginormous height and with one swing, Rose destroyed all of the ice arrows. Stephanie was shocked to say the least, but she quickly recovered from it when she saw Rose rushing at her with the energy sword in hand.

Stephanie then took out her own Star-com and dialed a couple of buttons and it started to flash a black color, as it turned into a war hammer. When Rose reached her, Stephanie coated the hammer with ice and swung it at Rose. The hammer sent her flying into the air. Stephanie then leaped up into the air and brought the hammer down on Rose with great force, that when she landed on the ground, it made a crater that caused damage to the surrounding buildings. Rose tried to get out of the crater, but she was so badly beaten that it was impossible for her to do it. Suddenly, Stephanie appeared over her. She smiled down at Rose, as she struggled to get up. When Rose had succeeded in getting up, Stephanie kicked her back down. She started to cackle, as she walked over to where Hikari had been pushed. She grabbed her and walked, as she said one last thing to Rose.

"And you think that you can be a hero? How if you can't stop me from taking away one simple little girl? You should go back to mommy and daddy. Oh wait. You can't because they disowned you when you came here to be a hero," Stephanie said. Then Rose fell unconscious.

Flashback

Before Rose left for Crystal Springs

"Get back here young lady!," a deep booming voice said. The person in question stopped walking and turned around to see a short portly man with a blue beard and mustache. He was wearing a lavender suit with blue suede shoes. He was white as the marble floor they stood on. The man was catching his breath, while the girl stood there waiting for him to speak. It was a couple of minutes before he got enough air in his lungs to speak. "Where do you think you're going after that debacle back there?," the man said. The girl just stared at the man with so much discontent that you could feel it radiating off of her.

"Like I said. To Crystal Springs to live with Uncle Sammy," the girl said. The man immediately got angry, and raised his voice at the girl.

"Rosalina Elizabeth Owens! You will not go to Crystal Springs to live with that filthy beast of a man!," the man said. Rose's blue hair started to burn as she got more and more angry. She looked at the man with deadly intent.

"Father!," Rose said with as much venom as she could muster. Her father had been taken back by the venom leaking from his daughter. He started to quake in fear, as she continued her thought. "How can you say that about your own brother?," she yelled. Just then a tall woman appeared. She looked to be about 7'5'' tall. She had long flowing black hair that was wrapped up in a bun. She was wearing a royal blue dress with white frills around it. She wore white knee high socks and blue high heels. The woman stared down at Rose with discontent. Rose looked up at her and frowned. The frown only grew deeper when the woman stepped closer to her. She reached out to gently lay a hand on Rose, but she backed up before she could. The woman's hand balled into a fist, when she moved away. The woman growled as she struck Rose. Rose reeled back, as she held her left cheek. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, as she looked at the woman.

Rose backed away, as the woman tried to get closer. But before she could run, the woman grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. When Rose turned around, she saw that the woman had tears in her eyes. It was a while before she spoke. But when she got her thoughts together, she decided to speak to Rose.

"Rose. My sweet Rose. I didn't mean to hit you, really. I just wanted you to-," the woman said. But she was interrupted by Rose's outburst.

"To what! To do what, mother?," Rose said. Her mother's grip had loosened and Rose yanked her hand away from her. She turned around and started her outburst again. "To be your puppet and do what you want me to do? To live out your dreams of being a rich superhuman because you didn't get to? To give up on my dreams of being a hero, so I can be trapped here in this manner? Well if that's the case, then I'm out! Like I said, I'm going to go live with Uncle Sammy in Crystal Springs," Rose yelled. And with that she walked away from her parents. Suddenly her mother yelled out the only thing she would take to heart.

"Fine! Be a hero and get yourself killed for all I care. Because from this day forth, you are not our daughter!," Rose's mother yelled. Those last words really hurt Rose. It hurt her bad. It hurt to know that her parents weren't supportive of her dreams. It hurt her to be disowned by her parents even more. Tears were spilling from her eyes like a great waterfall, as she kept walking away from them to pack for her trip to Crystal Springs. As she did, she whispered one last thing to her parents.

"I'll show you that I can be a hero!," Rose said.

I'll show you!

End Flashback

"I'll show you," Rose thought. She kept thinking about how she was going to become a hero and show everyone who had doubted her. When she got up, her eyes began to glow blue as her hair started to burn a bright blue color. Blue energy bolts appeared in her hands, as she walked towards Stephanie, who had turned around when she saw bright blue light. Before she could say anything, Rose brought her hands together and created a giant energy beam that shot straight at her. Luckily, both her and Hikari avoided the blast. But the surrounding area was utterly destroyed. Rose then charged at Stephanie, who had dropped Hikari on the ground. She had tackled Stephanie and started to deliver punch after punch to Stephanie's face. Rose then grabbed her and threw her into the air.

But Stephanie wasn't taking this lying down. She caught herself in the air and threw multiple ice spears at Rose. Rose had shot a giant energy blast that destroyed all of the spears. She then jumped up and brought her leg down on Stephanie, who was sent flying into the ground below. Stephanie then got up and created ice boxing gloves and ran a Rose, ready to throw a punch. Blow after blow hit Rose in different parts of her body to the point where she fell to the ground in pain. When she saw Rose in a vulnerable state, she grabbed Rose and spun around, until she had enough force to throw Rose into the night sky. She then created an ice bow and arrow and shot an ice arrow at Rose, coating her in ice. Rose started to free fall at a fast rate, while Stephanie walked over to Hikari, while smiling. As Rose fell, she accepted that she had failed her team. As those thoughts went through her mind, a new positive thought flooded her mind.

"I'll show you all what I can do!," Rose thought. That thought alone was enough to warm her heart and the ice started to thaw out. When she was free of the ice, she looked down at Stephanie approaching Hikari, who was backed against the wall. She then created two giant energy blasts to propel her towards Stephanie. Suddenly Stephanie heard a sonic boom and turned around, only to receive a punch from Rose. Stephanie was thrown across the street and into a nearby wall. Rose landed on the ground and stared at Stephanie, as she got up. Before Stephanie had the chance to regain her bearings, Rose created a giant energy ball and threw it at her. Stephanie couldn't avoid the ball of energy and decided to tank it. When it collided, there was a huge explosion that decimated the surrounding area. Stephanie got back up and ran towards Rose with an ice dagger in hand, trying to stab her. But Rose saw it and used her momentum to flip Stephanie on her back.

Rose stood above her, victorious. She looked over at Hikari and saw her shaking and in tears. Rose walked over to the girl and helped her up. Rose looked over her to see if she was hurt and when she saw that she wasn't, she looked over to see if Stephanie was still where she left her. But she had disappeared when she had gone to go check on Hikari. Fear immediately flooded her system and she ran back to see Hikari still sitting where she left her. She then grabbed her hand and led her to the train station, but stopped when her Star-com rang. She picked it up and saw it was her other teammate, Damian Andrews, calling her.

"Hello," Rose said. Immediately a panicky voice came out of the device. Followed by another loud explosion.

"Hey, is this Rose?," the voice said.

"Yes, why?," Rose asked. It was silent for a minute, before a deeper voice came out of the device.

"Rose, it's me, Damian and my lil bro. We need help in the Emerald District. And make it quick!," Damian said. And that was it, the call had ended right there. Immediately fear had gripped her again, as worry flooded her mind. And she did what she thought of first. She called Corey and told him.

"Corey, go to the Emerald District. It's Damian. He's in trouble," Rose said. And after she said that she hung up. She grabbed Hikari's hand and ran towards the train station. She was determined to get to the Emerald District and help her friends.


	3. Star Force Chapter 3

Star Force Chapter 3:A Wolf's Howl Vs. A Lion's Roar

Flashback

Saturday, Jan. 25th

Opal Street, Sapphire District

6 PM

"Hey brat! Get in here!," a drunken voice said from the couch in the living room. A boy dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt with a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath it, walked into the room. On the blue shirt is a bird trapped in a cage and around his neck was a heart locket given to him by his brother for his 14th birthday. The boy wore blue jeans that cover the top of his pink shoes. The boy's skin was a light shade of caramel, while his hair was an earthy orange color and his eyes were a light shade of green. His hair was cut short and styled with a part over his left eye. The boy also had big wolf ears on top of his head and a tail coming out from his lower back. The boy looked to be about 6'9'' tall, but that was nothing compared to the man in front of him. The man wore a brown shirt that was too small, as it showed his hairy body. His grey sweatpants were worn and tattered. His black hair was unkempt and all over the place, making it hard to pinpoint his wolf ears that blended in with his wild hair. He smelt of beer and other substances. He sat atop a recliner that was straining against his weight, as he watched the television. The man when standing reached a height of 9'10" and he easily towered over the boy. The boy looked at the man in front of him, as a flinch rocked his body. The boy found it hard to make eye contact with the man, which made him even angrier. He picked up the boy by his collar and looked him in the eyes. He growled low in his throat, as he spoke.

"When I call you, brat! You look me in the eyes! Got it," the man grumbled. The boy nodded his head 'yes', out of fear for what he would do. The man then dropped the boy to the ground and smoothed out the creases of his shirt. He then looked at the boy, as he got up. When the boy got up, he looked the man in his eyes, afraid of the consequences if he didn't. The boy shook as the man reached for the tv remote. He waited for the man to bark his demands, even though he so badly wanted to get away from him. But, he had to do it because it was a part of the deal they made. A deal that meant the man wouldn't abuse him, if the boy took his place. That's why the boy took it. He took the abuse for him. To protect him from this man that they called 'Father'. The boy's father then cleared his throat and began to speak his demands.

"Now, brat I want you to go fetch me another beer," the boy's father said. The boy sighed and turned around to walk out, but the boy's father grabbed his arm roughly and turned him around to face him. Suddenly the boy was face to face with his father. Immediately the boy shook with fear, as his father's grip tightened around his arm. He growled low in his throat, as he yanked the boy closer to him. The boy could smell the beer on his breath and it made him fear for his life even more. Countless thoughts flooded his mind.

"I'm going to die right now. I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better brother and protect you. I'm sorry Corey, but I can't protect you either. Rose please take care of him and my brother," the boy thought. He then closed his eyes, as his father barked his demands.

"Next time, when I tell you to do something. I expect you to Yes sir. Is that clear, Damian? Or do you want me to 'train' that brother of yours?," Damian's father said. Said boy shook his head rapidly and decided to find his voice and answered his father.

"Yes sir. I will get you a beer sir,"Damian said. And with that his father just let him go and Damian then walked towards the kitchen. As he walked towards the kitchen, Damian noticed a shadow move out the corner of his eye. He didn't want to pay attention to it, out of fear for his brother and what their father would do, if he caught him. Damian made it his job to protect his brother, since their mom left. That's why he made that deal with his father. So that's why he's going to the kitchen to get his father a beer. Damian then reached the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, he looked around and was appalled by how bad it had become. The once light blue walls were now worn, tattered, and peeling off. The curtains that hung over the window were not the bright yellow color that they were and now instead, they were a sickly brown color and tattered. The cupboards were old and broken down. The doors were missing to the cupboards. The refrigerator that was once a shining silver color, was now dirty and dusty. And if you asked Damian, needed to be replaced as it couldn't keep things cold enough. There was hardly any food in the house, which is why Damian and his brother were always hungry, when they went over to their friend's houses. And finally, there were tons of dirty dishes that were piled up in the sink. It seemed like they were sitting there, since the day their mom left. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked over towards the refrigerator and opened it. He reached in and grabbed a beer and closed it, before he started to walk back towards the living room. As he did, he once again saw a shadow on top of the stairs. He then walked into the living room to hand his father his beer, which his father snatched from him. He was about to walk out when he heard his father's roar. Immediately he was frozen with fear. He then slowly turned around to see what his father yelled at.

When he turned around, he saw that his father was clutching his beer. But that wasn't what scared him. It was the fact that his father had turned into his full werewolf form that scared him. Then all at once three things happened. One, his father lunged at him, claws ready to cut him. Two, his father grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down into the ground. And three, his father raked his right arm across his face, leaving a claw mark across his face. Luckily, it's not deep, but it will leave a pretty nasty scar. Then his father punched him in his face, leaving a black eye in its wake. His father then picked him up and threw him through the wall. Damian landed in the hallway with rubble and debris around him. His father walked through the hole and stomped on his left leg repeatedly, until he heard a crack. He then grabbed his right arm and twisted it until it popped out of its socket. Then he grabbed his head and slammed it down into the ground. Damian's father then clawed at his chest, leaving behind three claw marks. Then he started to rapidly punch Damian all over his body, leaving the skin to turn a sickly purplish yellow color. Finally his father stomped on his tail and clawed at his ear and with that he was done. He got up and started to walk back towards the living room, but not before saying something to Damian.

"Next time, when you get me a beer, make sure it's cold and not warm. And take that pink shirt off. Pink is for girls. And for sissies. Are you a sissy?," Damian's father said. Damian shook his head 'no', as he tried to get up, but his body refused to get up.

"No. I like the color pink. Yes, dad I'm gay," Damian said. Immediately he was afraid of what his father would do to him. But to his surprise, his father did nothing, but just stand there and watch him. Then his father growled low in his throat, as one final thing to Damian.

"You will not be gay!," Damian's father said. And with that he walked back into the living room. Damian tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. He just kept falling back onto the ground. He laid there for a while, closing his eyes, as he did. Damian was about to drift into unconsciousness, when a light tap had stopped him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled as his brother stood above him. His brother's skin was a darker shade of caramel. He had beautiful grey hair that was long and spiky with a side part that hung over his right eye, while a red backwards facing baseball cap sat on top of his hair with a part of his hair sticking out of the hole in the cap. He looked to be the normal height for a 12 year old boy. He wore a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath it and he had a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. A pair of black denim jeans adorned the bottom half of his body. And he wore a pair of black and white shoes. He leaned down and helped Damian to sit up. Damian looked up to see his brother staring down at him with concern in his eyes. Damian sighed, as he ran his non broken arm through his hair. He then looked up at his brother again.

"You can still read lips right?," Damian asked in a whisper. His brother nodded his head 'yes' and began to help Damian up to his feet. But Damian stopped him, when his leg started throbbing in pain. Then he started to speak again in a whisper. "Ok. Lucas, did you remember to pack our bags?," he asked in a whisper. Again another nod. After hearing that, Damian tried to get up again and this time, he succeeded in standing. He then reached down and pulled Lucas up. Damian then nodded his head towards the stairs, signaling to Lucas to go get their bags. Worry ran across his face, as he looked up at Damian.

"What about your injuries?," Lucas signed. Damian shook his head and put a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Don't worry about my injuries, ok. Corey'll patch me up, when we get to our headquarters. Now go get our bags, so we can leave this place," Damian said. And with that, Lucas pulled his scarf up onto his face and silently made his way up stairs to retrieve their bags. And before Damian could blink, Lucas was in front of him, holding their bags. Damian smiled down at his brother, as he made his way over to the front door. Once he got there, he opened the front door silently and they both snuck out of the house and away from their father. And together hand in hand they walked towards the team's base.

End Flashback

Now Damian was leaping from building to building in the Emerald District. As he leapt, he looked around the district to see if anything suspicious was going on. But each leap, sent a jolt of pain through his body as he landed on the next building, but he just got back up and kept running. Why? Because he wanted to run away from his problems. Because running always set him free. Because when he ran, he was free from his abusive father. Free from this horrible reality that he was forced to live in. Free to be who he truly is. It was then that a thought had crossed his mind, as he took the next leap.

"What if I'm wrong? What if I do deserve what my father does to me? What if I caused it? And this is the result I get?," Damian thought. The thought overwhelmed him so much that he was distracted and missed the ledge of the building in front of them. He suddenly fell to the ground and collided with the garbage bin that was in the alley between the buildings. Damian rolled off of the garage bin and fell to the ground. He rolled over on his back and groaned. He looked up at the sky and frowned, as he slowly got up to his feet. All the while, groaning in pain. Damian got to his feet, but stumbled towards the garbage bin and held on to it. He felt his stomach and discovered that some of the gauze that was wrapped around his stomach had come loose. He sighed as he slid down to the ground. He lifted up his light blue shirt up and saw that the gauze was more bloody than before, leading him to logically conclude that his cuts on his has opened back up. He then lifted his hand up to his face to see if the cut that ran across his face had opened up. When he didn't feel blood, he let out a breath of relief and lowered his hand to the cuts on his chest. He leaned his head back against the garbage bin and looked up at the sky. Damian then sighed, as he remembered what Corey had said to him earlier.

Past conversation

"You sure you're up to this? I mean honestly your injuries are extensive and your bleeding from your chest. And we don't know if that cut across your face will affect your vision," Corey said. Damian turned around to look at Corey. He then nervously scratched the back of his neck, as Corey's ocean blue eyes pierced his grassy green eyes. He couldn't bare it when Corey gave him his trademark stare. Because with that stare, Corey could observe any and everyone and figure out not only that person's weaknesses and strengths, but figure out what was going on with them. It's one of the reasons why people tried not to hide things from Corey. Damian finally looked away, as he sighed. He had enough of Corey's gaze to know when he should tell the truth.

"No I'm not sure I can do this. But I have to because if I don't go on patrol with you guys, then me and my brother will have to go back home to that thing we call father. And I'm not trying to have that. Not tonight at least. Which is why I wanted to see if we could spend the weekend at your house," Damian said. Corey looked away from Damian and thought for a moment. He then sighed and looked back at Damian.

"Damian, you know your my best friend, right?," Corey asked. Damian nodded his head and waited for Corey to continue his thought. Corey took a deep breath and continued on. "So what I'm trying to say is that if you and your brother keep spending the weekend at my house, then my parents are going to wise up and find out about what your father is doing to you. And I don't want that to happen. Because if it does, then they might call CPS and then you guys will get taken away. And I'll never see my best friend or my second little brother again," Corey said. Damian looked away and sighed. He knew Corey was right but that just made it harder to accept. He was about to say thanks anyway, but Corey shushed him. Damian looked up, as Corey smiled at him.

"But we can always make up an excuse for why you guys are always over at our house. Like your father goes out of town every weekend and that's why you're over our house every weekend. They're bound to believe it when we go back to my house. And as for you participating in our patrol, you can as long as you avoid getting hurt more than you already are," Corey said. Damian smiled and nodded his head. He was happy that they had this talk. He was happy that he and his brother didn't have to go back to their father tonight. Happy that he could go on patrol.

End past conversation

But he broke the promise he made. Because he fell off the roof and into this alley. And now here he was leaning against the garbage bin with his stitches open and bleeding. He could laugh right now, if he could because he let himself get distracted enough to miss the next roof and fall down into the alley. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and started to get drowsy. He decided that he should take a little nap and drifted off to dreamland. As he fell asleep, a funny thing started to happen to his body. The funny thing was that all of his body's injuries were starting to miraculously heal themselves. Pretty soon, his body was back to its original state, before his father had hurt him. Suddenly Damian heard a loud roar. He woke up immediately and looked around. He got up and ran towards the end of the alleyway, without realizing that his injuries were healed, and saw a humanoid lion walking down the street. The lion had golden brown fur with a red streak of hair sticking up. He had a pair of ripped green jeans with huge paws. He also had on a black shirt that was ripped to shreds. The lion then turned back to his human form. Now his human form revealed that he was a big bulky white boy. His hair was reddish orange and was long and spiky. He had two golden brown ears protruding from his head and a long golden brown tail with a red tip at the end. He had blood red eyes that could even send fear into the most hardened of heroes. For some reason, the boy looked familiar to Damian, but he didn't know why.

He then decided to get closer, but stopped when he noticed that the boy was looking for something. The boy then started to sniff at the air and he seemed to find what he was looking for. Suddenly the boy turned back into a humanoid lion and ran off towards the downtown area of the Emerald District. Damian ran out from the alleyway and sniffed the air. It was then that he knew what scent the boy had smelled. It was a scent that smells like sweet candy and cinnamon rolls. It was a scent he knew all too well because he vowed to protect that scent until the day he died. It was the scent of his brother. The thought of someone trying to harm his brother angered him so much that he started to transform. He got taller and more buff, as he grew more hair all over his body. His clothes started to rip as he got more and more muscle mass. His arms grew bigger and longer as his legs got more and more firmer. Pretty soon he was in his full werewolf form. Damian let out a howl, just before he ran off towards the boy.

He had finally caught up with the boy, who had cornered Lucas. When Damian saw that, he saw red. He lunged at the boy and pinned him to the ground. It was then that he remembered where he saw the boy. He was his old best friend. His name was Eli Morris. Damian was shocked to see his old friend. He thought that he had moved away, but to see him here in Crystal Springs, really shocked him to his core. Eli looked up at Damian and smiled at him. He then lifted Damian up and threw him at the wall. Damian made a bone breaking sound, as he collided with the wall. Eli got up and walked towards Damian. He stopped in front of Damian's face and kneeled down in front of him. He smiled, as he looked at him.

"Well. It's nice to see that you didn't forget about me. I mean that you were my best friend. Well until you left me for that damn monster," Eli said. He then delivered a swift kick to Damian's face. Damian was sent back towards the ground. Eli then picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Eli was about to stomp on Damian, but Damian wrapped his tail around Eli's neck and flung him into the ground. Damian got up and looked down at Eli.

"I stopped being friends with you because you became a bully," Damian said. He started to walk towards Lucas, but at the same time, Eli lunged at him. They both fell to the ground and Eli delivered a punch to Damian's face. He then got up and ran towards Lucas and grabbed. Eli ran towards the Crystal Springs International Railroad Station. Damian got up and ran off after them. He caught up with them and pushed Eli through the wall of the station. All three of them went through the wall and landed on the other side. When they came through the wall, all of the civilians that were waiting for their train, ran for their lives. Some hid behind the benches in the station, while others managed to make it to safety outside. That's when Damian got up and tried to reach for Lucas, who was unconscious, but was stopped by Eli.

Eli grabbed his hand and spun him around and with enough momentum, he threw Damian up into the ceiling of the station. Damian collided with the ceiling, before gravity brought him back down towards earth. He fell down on the floor of the station, leaving a crater behind. Eli then straddled his hips and started to rapidly punch Damian, as tears came to his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt? I could've changed and we could've been friends again. But no, you chose that monster over me. Why? Why did you choose him? Tell me!," Eli said. Damian saw the tears slide down Eli's cheek, as his punches got weaker and weaker. Damian didn't know what to do now. He was at a loss for words. So he did what he could only think to do. He hugged Eli. And he just let him cry it out. He let him cry it out, until he couldn't no more. They stayed like that until they both realized what they were doing. Both immediately separated and looked at each other with a light blush gracing their cheeks. They didn't know what to do about what happened between them. Damian was about to speak, when a civilian interrupted him. Both turned towards the man in question, who had begun to speak.

"Are you two some kind of sissies? Cause if you are then all I have to say is go to hell," the man said. He then unleashed an explosive power and blew the whole railroad station. The whole station blew up, erupting burning debris to the surrounding area, causing even more damage to the district's street. The explosion could be seen from the other four districts. The explosion got the attention of the pro heroes and the police, as news and police helicopters flew around the area. The explosion was so big and catastrophic, that it is assumed that no one was able to survive it.


	4. Star Force Chapter 4

Star Force

Chapter 4: AJ, Hikari And Lucas: A New Trio Forms

Emerald District, Crystal Springs International Railroad Station

Sunday Jan. 26th

12:01 am

A big navy blue helicopter was hovering over the scene at the Crystal Springs International Railroad. The helicopter had white and blue stripes going around it. Located at the front of the helicopter was a spotlight that helped them look for survivors. There was a giant silver badge on both of the doors. And on the bottom of it were SWAT in big bold letters. The person flying the helicopter had on all black gear with SWAT over the front side of it. He was currently observing the area to see if anyone had survived the explosion. When he didn't see anyone, he picked up the walkie talkie and contacted his commissioner, who was located on the ground with the rest of the squad.

"Commissioner Rhodes, I don't see any survivors. It looks like nobody could've survived an explosion that big. I'll head back to-," the policeman said, but was interrupted. He was interrupted by the smoke clearing to reveal a giant blue shield protecting the survivors of the explosion. And at the center of the shield was a boy dressed in a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath it, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck and black denim jeans. It seems like the boy was quick enough to put his shield up in time before the building exploded. But the policeman was in awe of how the shield withstood the explosion. He thought that no one could survive an explosion of that caliber. He thought that because the explosion took out nearly the entire block. And on top of that, there was a huge crater where the building used to be. In fact, there fire pockets scattered across the crater. The policeman was pulled out of his awe, when his supervisor snapped at him.

"What! What are you doing up there! Respond, damn it! Over," Commissioner Rhodes said. She wore a tan jacket with a blue shirt underneath with faded blue jeans. Her hair was bright reddish orange and it was tied up into one big braid. She wore black knee high boots. Her skin was as pale as the moon that was shining in the night sky. Her eyes were as red as a fire. And she was skinny, but not too boney. She was about to yell at her subordinate, when his voice boomed through the walkie talkie.

"Commissioner, you're never going to believe this. But there's a boy that saved everyone in this giant blue shield. It seems like he was able to get it up, before the explosion occurred," the policeman said. Commissioner Rhodes was shocked to hear this and it showed on her face. She then felt a cold chill run down her back at imagining a child being caught up in a blast like that. She began to sweat profusely and gripped the walkie talkie tightly in her hand. She was finally snapped out of her stupor, when her subordinate spoke again.

"Sir? Are you ok?," the policeman asked. Commissioner Rhodes took a deep breath and regained her stoic demeanor. She then looked down at the walkie talkie in her hand and spoke.

"Describe him!," Commissioner Rhodes yelled. The policeman flinched, as Commissioner Rhodes yelled. He shakily looked closer at the boy in the shield and reported what he saw to the Commissioner.

"He's wearing a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath it. He's got on a pair of black denim jeans with grey shoes. And a grey scarf is wrapped around his neck. Over," the policeman said. Once the Commissioner heard the description, a chill was sent down Rhodes back. All of a sudden, a protectiveness washed over her. It was as if she felt a motherly bond with the boy, even though she didn't know him. It was as if she felt that the boy was a part of her, like she gave birth to him. But, again Commissioner Rhodes couldn't have because she was single and didn't remember having a child. Still that motherly bond remained, as she thought about her next course of action. She wanted to get that kid out of there as fast as possible, but she couldn't because she knew that something bad could happen. And that feeling of something bad happening came to fruition, as the dust settled to reveal a man dressed in a black business suit that was ripped and tattered in places. His hair was black and cut short. His eyes were as dead and lifeless as Damien's father, but the only difference was that this man's eyes held more murderous intent. And that showed, when the man let out another explosion to destroy the shield that held everyone. But the shield didn't give way, as he tried again and again, but to no avail. Suddenly a pro hero tried to rush to the aid of the civilians in the shield, but the man saw her and let off another big explosion that sent the pro hero flying across the block, where the police were settled. She got up and looked at the commissioner and shook her head 'no'. Commissioner Rhodes sighed, as she signaled to her troops to fall back, along with the rest of the pro heroes. She called up to the helicopter and told him to fall back.

"Fall back. That's an order," Commissioner Rhodes said. The policeman looked over the scene and immediately wanted to stay and fight for the civilians trapped in the shield. He didn't want to quit now. He picked up his radio and spoke to his commissioner.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner Rhodes, but I cannot follow your directions. We can't just allow this man to terrorize these people. We have-," the policeman said, but was interrupted by Commissioner Rhodes.

I SAID THAT'S AN ORDER! That is an S-Ranked superhuman, we're dealing with and the pro heroes can't handle a S-ranked superhuman because they're only B-ranked. So, we have no choice, but to send in the S.A.Ts. So fall back," Commissioner Rhodes Said. The policeman had no choice, but to follow directions and fall back with the rest of the police force. As everyone fell back, a big black van with the letters S.A.T on them. The van stopped in front of the crater and a group of three men and three women got out of the van. They were wearing nanite suits of armor. They rushed to the crater and shot a huge barrage of missiles at the man, who blew them up with his explosion S-Gene. The leader then rushed at him, as his nanite suit made a sword and shield. He raised his sword and brought it down on the man, but the man caught his sword and broke it. He then used his free hand and blew a piece of the nanite suit off and tried to unleash an explosive blast, but the scout saved the leader by shooting an electric blast at the man. The man let go of the leader and then the scout ran around the man, while shooting rapid electric blasts. The man got angry, as the scout kept shooting him, while running around him. So the man unleashed a giant explosive blast that blew away the scout. The scout was sent flying away and landed next to the giant shield. Suddenly the warrior jumped into the fight and started to box fight the man.

The man was able to keep up with the warrior, as they kept delivering punch after punch to each other, but the man got the upper hand when the warrior lost her balance and fell. The man then used an explosion to put extra force into his final punch and knocked her unconscious. She fell to the ground with a thud sound. The man then turned around to receive a rock to his face. He was knocked back, as the rock hit him. He looked around to see who threw it and only found the genius standing there. He got angry and ran towards the genius, but the tank stopped him, by charging into him. The tank then picked him up and slammed him into the ground. His nanite suit then made a war hammer and he brought it down onto the man's head. The man was stunned for a while, as the marksman took her shot from across the crater. The shot froze the man on impact. But just as they were about to cuff him, the ice broke and another huge explosion happened. The S.A.Ts were blown all over the crater. They were all unconscious, leaving the shielded people trapped with no one to help them. The man then made his way towards the shield, when suddenly a burst of fire lit up the sky and the man saw a flaming foot coming towards him. The kick sent him flying from the shield. The person then got up to reveal that he was wearing a red hoodie. The boy in the shield was happy to see the boy, but he was even happier to see the boy next to him, who was wearing a grey beanie and a black lumberjack shirt. The boy in the shield then dropped the shield and started to run towards the boy with the gray beanie. When they reached each other, they hugged each other and cried tears of happiness. The boy in the red hoodie watched, as they hugged each other. He then turned his attention towards the man that was trying to harm his best friend and his brother. The man got up and saw the boy standing there. He frowned, as they made eye contact. The man then started to run towards the boy, but just as he reached him, a blue blast sent him flying back towards the ground. Then suddenly a blue haired girl appeared with a black haired girl. They turned around and saw the three boys. They ran towards them and hugged them.

"Corey. I'm so glad to see you again," Said the blue haired girl. Said boy started to blush, as he accepted the hug. He then cleared his throat, as he tried to speak.

"Ahem. It's nice to see you again too, Rose," Corey said. Said girl started to blush, as Corey said her name. They looked over at the three kids, when they heard snickering. When they realized that they were snickering at them, they quickly separated from each other, as their blushes became more apparent. Corey and Rose then turned towards the boy in the gray jacket and then started to look around for their teammate. When they found him cuddled up next to Eli, they turned towards the boy in the gray jacket for answers.

"Lucas, why is your brother cuddled up next to one of our mortal enemies?," Rose asked. Said boy started to communicate through hand gestures.

"They had a heart to heart after their battle ended, but it got interrupted by that prick over there," Lucas signed. Both Corey and Rose nodded their heads in understanding. Corey then turned around and walked towards the boys and woke both of them up. Both boys woke with a start, as they looked around their surroundings to see where they were. When they saw how close they were to each other, they both jumped away from each other. They looked at each other then at Corey who just smiled down at them as a blush appeared on both of their faces. Corey then offers both boys a hand to get up.

"How did we get knocked out?," Damien asked. Corey thought for a minute, before he came to a conclusion.

"I guess the same thing that happened to them," Corey said, as he pointed towards the rest of the group that was trapped in the shield. Both boys looked back and saw that they were indeed unconscious. Corey then continued his thought.

"When the explosion happened, all of you except for Lucas, must have felt immense fear of dying and passed out from that fear. Leaving Lucas being the only one to react fast enough to take you Star-com and make a giant shield to protect everyone," Corey finished. Both boys seemed to agree with Corey's reasoning. But before either boy could say anything, two people appeared out of the shadows. Corey turned around and saw that it was Conner and Stephanie. He growled as they got closer to the group. He turned around and signaled the kids to come stand behind them.

"AJ, Lucas, Hikari, get behind me, Rose and Damien," Corey said. Eli then ran over to where Conner and Stephanie were standing. Conner smiled, as Eli came back to them, but before he could say anything, the man from before got up and was furious. Remembering what had happened when he rushed at the kids, he decided to create a huge explosion to distract them and then run up to attack them directly with a second bigger explosion. The second explosion sent the entire group of kids flying into the wall of the crater. They all got up and looked at each other, but they didn't have time to come up with a plan as the man suddenly appeared in front of Corey and grabbed him by the throat. He then slammed him down into the ground, but before he could unleash another explosion, Damien went full wolf and tackled the man to the ground. While they were wrestling on the ground, Rose pulled Corey back over to the group.

"Well monster?," Conner said. Corey looked at him and frowned. He was almost tempted into burning hin alive, but he didn't because right now they have a common enemy and that enemy was capable of destroying an entire building. Corey sighed, as he calmly assessed the situation at hand. He knew that the man can use his power as a projectile and for close combat, which means he must know some sort of hand to hand fighting technique. And that also means that he can switch from close combat to ranged attacks on the drop of a dime, which could work to their advantage. All they have to do is work together and keep him from getting comfortable with one style of fighting and they could win. With that he began to form a plan. After he had his plan, he quickly got everyone to huddle up to tell them the plan. At that moment, Damien came flying next to them. He was beaten and bruised from his scuffle with the man. He looked over at the group and parted his mouth to speak.

"Please tell me that you have a plan to end this," Damien said. Corey nodded his head yes, as they all got up. Corey then walked over to his best friend and knelt down in front of him. They both smiled at each other, before Corey spoke.

"I asked my mom if you and Lucas can stay over and she said you can. So you can rest easy tonight, ok? And stay here to rest, we'll come back for you," Corey said. Damien began to cry tears of happiness, as he was told the good news. He tried to hug Corey, but his body wouldn't let him, so Corey leaned in and hugged him. They then let go of each other, as Corey ran towards the battlefield. Corey caught up with the others, as they all walked up to the battlefield. They then ran towards the man all at once. Corey and Conner were the first to reach the man and they both landed a punch on the man. The man was knocked back into the sight of Rose and Stephanie to hit him with an energy bolt and ice shard combo. That left him open for an attack from both Eli and Lucas, who rapidly punched him. Both boys then pulled back, as AJ and Hikari both threw rocks at him. And finally, both Corey and Conner rushed up to him with their fists ready. Corey hit him with a fire knuckle punch, while Conner hit him with a shadow claw. The man fell to the ground, as the kids cheered victoriously. But, suddenly the man got back up, even more enraged and unleashed an enormous explosive blast that made the crater even bigger. When the dust settled, all the kids were on the ground. All the kids looked up at the man, whose smile was bordering on sadistic, as he looked down at the kids. Rose looked up at him and asked him one question.

"Why…..are …..you ….ouch...doing this?," Rose asked, while writhing in pain. And for the second time that night, the man spoke.

"Why? Why? WHY? I'm doing this because I hate those damned sissies. I hate it when two guys or two girls are together. It's a sin against nature. And for people like you to accept them is absolutely disgusting," the man said.

"But why is that? I mean as long as they love each other, then what's the big deal?," Rose asked. The man looked enraged by this answer and took out his anger on Rose. He walked over to Rose calmly and lifted his foot up, before he brought it down onto her head roughly. Corey was enraged by this and tried to move, but his body wouldn't due to the immense pain he was in. Instead he just yelled at him.

"HEY! Leave her alone, before I come over there and kick your ass," Corey said. The man turned around and looked at Corey. He smiled sadistically as he ground his shoe into Rose's head. Rose screamed out in pain. Both Corey and Damien tried to move, but they were in too much pain to move. Suddenly, a dark green light filled the crater. Everyone looked over to where Hikari was located and saw that she was the source of the light. But before the man could do anything about it, both a grey light and a black light lit up the crater too. And the source of this light was AJ and Lucas respectfully. And then all three stood up, as the lights from them grew brighter and brighter. The man didn't know what to do, so he started to back away from them. Meanwhile, Conner saw this as a chance to escape. So he, Stephanie and Eli escaped through the shadows, while everyone was distracted. Back to the kids, AJ rose off of the ground, as all the gravity in the crater seemed to disappear. Everyone except for Lucas and Hikari was floating on the air. Suddenly, a bright black light surrounded the man and then AJ raised his hand and brought it down. This motion brought the man down to the ground, as AJ used his power. AJ then clenched his hand and the man felt pain shoot through his spine. Then he flung his hand and sent the man flying into the air, then Hikari jumped up in a big green mech suit made out of light, and grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. But not before she shot a light blast at him to make plummet towards the ground faster. Then Lucas caught him with his invisible disks, which he used to sandwich the man between them. He then threw him to the ground. AJ's shadow then towered over him, as he brought his hand down to release an SUV car from his grasp. Hikari then used her mech suit to repeatedly punch the man into the ground. And finally, Lucas used his invisible sphere to block the man's oxygen intake, until he fell into unconsciousness. Then all three kids landed on the ground, as the force of their powers left their bodies unable to remain conscious. The three didn't wake up until they were all in a moving van. AJ, Hikari and Lucas all woke with a start, as they slowly remembered what had transpired. They looked around and saw that Corey, Rose, and Damien were out cold. They then turned to see who else was in the van and saw the S.A.Ts in the van too. Immediately they were scared, but then a femine voice calmed them down.

"It's okay. We're not going to harm you or lock you up. We're just transporting you to the hospital, where your folks'll pick you up and take you home, The voice said. The looked for the source of the voice and saw that it came from right next to Corey's body. It was a green suit that said warrior on it. Then the woman hit a button on the suit to reveal a messy head of yellow hair with freckles and black eyes. She smiled when the kids gawked at her. She then spoke again.

I'm Luna. What's y'all names?,"Luna asked. The kids looked at each other, before they decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm AJ," AJ said. Hikari followed up with her introduction.

"I'm Hikari," Hikari said. And finally it was Lucas's turn.

"I'm Lucas,"he signed. Luna was at first lost, but then AJ filled her in.

"He's deaf, so he communicates by sign language," AJ explained. Luna nodded her head, as AJ went on.

"In fact, everyone on our team learned how to use sign language, so he won't feel left out," AJ finished. Luna was lost again, as AJ finished his thought.

"What team?," Luna asked. The trio looked at each other, before proclaiming the name of their team.

"STAR FORCE!," they all said.


End file.
